Operation Daddy's Angel
by parkerquill
Summary: Scorpius in on a secret mission – to find the perfect woman for Draco Malfoy. DHr.
1. Chapter 1

"Will you stop that," snapped the girl in front of him. He's been deep in thought for quite a while that he almost forgot she's there.

"What?" He snapped back, eyes not leaving the window. A hint of orange has touched the sky, giving him the idea that the sun was about to set. They have been in the library for two hours, without progress, because he was too distracted.

When there was no response, his eyes moved from the window to the girl. He could tell she's pissed from the look she's giving him. "Well?" He asked again, unaffected.

"You've been tapping your fingers, _Malfoy_."

"I can do whatever I want with my fingers, _Weasely_."

She was about to say something witty, as she does most of the time, but the girl chose to just give him a heavy sigh. "Look, Scorpius," she looked at him with those sickeningly understanding eyes again. "I can tell that something's sbothering you, so I think it's best to just continue this another time."

He watched her close the thick Muggle Studies reference book she's been reading and begin packing her stuff. "When's the deadline again?" He asked.

"Next week," she answered without looking. "Tuesday."

He shrugged. "She's your mother anyway."

She gave him a disbelieving look before carrying her backpack and turn to leave. Scorpius was left in his own thoughts.

It's not that he has no interest in Muggle Studies, in fact, he finds the subject fascinating; Professor Weasely being a major contributing factor, if you get what he means.

He knew that the professor was muggleborn. She said so herself during their first formal lecture in Muggle Studies at this year's start of term. He's heard a fair few things about her from his father, mostly about her being the brightest witch of their age, and being best friends with The Boy Who Lived. He also noticed that the number of student enlistment for Muggle Studies has increased significantly the moment it was announced that she'll be teaching the course this year. Quite a celebrity, that woman.

Realizing he's been giving a professor too much thought, he sighed, and reached for the inside pocket of his school robe. From it he took the piece of parchment he's been carrying the entire day. It was the letter his father owled him that morning.

_My Dear Boy Scorpius, _

_Has everything been well? I know that the last time I wrote you was just yesterday, but what to do, your old man misses you. A lot. _

_Sometimes I find myself considering to just let you stop attending Hogwarts so you can stay with me here in the Manor… _

_Your education won't be a problem, for your Dad can afford the best Home Schooling curriculum for you. Your friends- Parkinson and Zabini, can visit or owl you anytime they want… _

_It would be the perfect scenario for your Dad, my boy. But I very well know that you are a growing man, and you are entitled to your own decisions. I just hope you'd give it some thought. _

_Your lonely man, _

_Draco_

"I'm not _growing_, I'm grown!" Scorpuis scowled at the parchment before folding and returning it in his pocket. It's not that he hates his father, it's actually the opposite. Draco is the most important person in his life right now. Getting homeschooled, however, is just too much.

He has no one else to blame but his mother. Everything was fine, until his father had a flying car accident, making his legs incurable. Draco was stuck in a wizard's wheelchair since then, and Astoria, his uncaring mother, chose to leave his helpless father for someone who's 'healthier.' Right now, his father has no one but Plumpy, their loyal house elf, to take care of him.

He already suggested that Draco should find a woman. It's been six months since Astoria left, and surely she wouldn't mind. But his father rejected the idea.

"No woman in her right mind would take someone like me – old and _defective_." Scorpuis can still remember the bitterness in his father's voice when he said those words.

So now Scorpius in on a secret mission – to find the perfect woman for Draco Malfoy. The threat of getting homeschooled gave him just the right motivation. With his mind resolute, he packed his things and prepared to leave the library.

He was standing from his chair when something caught his eye. It was an old piece of the Daily Prophet that Rose Weasely must have left. Suddenly curious, he took it from the table and looked for the front page. The issue was already a year old, but as he saw the huge picture at the middle of the page, he understood why the girl has kept a copy.

In the picture was Professor Hermione Weasely, crying while giving a eulogy for his deceased husband, Ronald Weasely.

In the troubled mind of Scorpius Malfoy, a lightbulb just clicked.

OoOoO

**AN: To Ron's fans, I apologize. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was so elated to see that people have actually viewed, followed, favorited, and reviewed my first chapter! So please accept this quick-ish update as my token of gratitude :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing's mine, save from the plot, Neville's child, and Firebolt Maxima ^^**

**OoOoO**

"And that concludes today's lecture, unless you have questions?"

Longbottom abruptly raised his hand like it's the end of him.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Well, um…. can I date your daughter?" The class sniggered.

From his right, Scorpius could see the color of Rose Weaseley's face slowly turn to that of a tomato's. "Didn't know you're into oafs," he mumbled, earning him a glare.

"Well, can I?" Inquired Longbottom as the professor was still too shocked to reply.

Professor Weasely cleared her throat. "I'm afraid that's a question you must ask my daughter directly, as she is old enough to answer for her self."

"Heard that Rose? Got your mother's blessing. So – " The class was not able to hear the rest of his words for no other sound came from his mouth, despite the movement.

The room fell silent and only Rose Weasely's heavy footsteps could be heard, leaving everyone while giving her wand a death grip.

"Sorry Mr. Longbottom, you brought this upon yourself. Class dismissed."

Scorpius waited until everyone has left the room before taking a cautious yet determined step towards the Muggle Studies professor. _It's now or never_, he told himself.

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked with her back to him, giving him a startle. The woman must have another eye hidden in that tight brown bun of hers.

"You can come forward you know, I don't bite." This time she faced him, smiling.

The smile was all it took for Scorpius to realize how beautiful she was. His mother was quite a beauty too, in a classy sort of way, but this one in front of him is just different. Everything about her speaks of warmth. And passion. It made him wonder why his father did not end up marrying her instead. The man must have been blind during his Hogwarts days.

"Found something in the library," he said as he approached her, holding the piece of Prophet. "Think it belongs to you." He knows the real owner of course, but Slytherins are nothing if not _crafty_.

"Oh." It was all she said as he handed the paper, but her eyes spoke volumes as they landed on the front page. For a moment he thought she would cry, but she managed to compose herself in a couple of seconds. "It must be Rosie's. I'm not a fan of the Prophet, if you must know. But thanks for returning it. Will give this to her myself."

"I was there… When it happened." He slowly confessed before she got the chance to dismiss him. If she was shocked, she hid it well.

"It was my birthday, and my father gave me a Firebolt Maxima. It's the best broom in town you know,"

"Yes, my son Hugo talks about it all the time," she said, walking towards the room's open window. "With his father…" she softly continued.

It was getting dark outside, but the shade was nothing compared to the gloom in the professor's voice. It was enough to change his mind.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I must have been rude to speak about the, um, accident. I better be going."

"Not at all, Scorpius," he was surprised to hear her address him with his first name. "I'd want to hear it," she regarded him with a faint smile, and he continued.

"We went out so I can have a go at my Maxima," he placed his hands in his pockets and busied his eyes with the floor, suddenly shy. "My father brought his Nimbus 2001 too, it was his favourite."

"It is, isn't it?" She said, a hint of humour in her voice. "I'll never forget the day he first showed us that broom… he just got in the Slytherin quidditch team as their new Seeker… and the rest, was history… Take a seat Mr. Malfoy."

"Scorpius is fine," he said before taking the nearest seat from the professor's table.

"It's a beautiful name. Your parents must have wanted to send a message that you're not someone to be meddled with."

She conjured a chair in front of him and a small round table with her wand. "Pumpkin Juice?" She offered, which he accepted with a nod. With another flick of her wand, two clear goblets and a pitcher of cold pumpkin juice appeared before him. He just watched as she lifted the pitcher and filled both goblets.

"Thanks," he said.

"This is so you can relax," she smiled. "So, you were telling me about your birthday, correct?"

He took a sip from his goblet before answering. "Yes… well my father and I went out to test my new Maxima. We played a seeker game with the free snitch that came with the broom. I was so content to just ride my Maxima that I didn't bother searching for the snitch,"

"And Draco found it." She finished for him. Hearing his father's name from the woman's lips gave him chills, for some unfathomable reason.

"Yes, he did…" was his slow reply as his mind tried to rewind what happened. "It would require a six feet dive from where we were, and he went for it. My eyes were also on the snitch that I did not see the flying car accelerating towards him from who knows where."

He saw her grip tighten at the stem of the goblet. Her eyes found comfort outside the open window again. It was quiet, and he waited for a word from her.

"Go on…"

"When my father realized that something was coming after him, he turned and swerved upwards. It was too late though. The car was about to crash on him. He took out his wand and muttered a spell to protect him. The car exploded and the impact had thrown me to the ground." He said it in one breath and then paused to take a long sip of pumpkin juice.

"When I was strong enough to stand, I looked for my father. I found him a few meters ahead of me. His legs were bleeding madly…"

Her eyes never left the window.

"We only found out that it was your husband when we read the Prophet…"

There was a long silence before she took a deep breath and spoke. "I kept telling him to quit fixing that car, he never listened."

He had no idea what to say next so he voiced the first thought that crossed his mind. "I know it's late, but I'm sorry, for what happened."

She looked at him and nodded. "It's all in the past, Scorpius. But thank you, for telling me."

"Do you hate my father?"

She laughed, but it did not reach her eyes.

"I never hated your father, Scorpius. Not in Hogwarts, not even now… It was my husband's fault to begin with."

It was a response that Scorpius did not expect. He could not help but admire and respect the woman in front of him. _Definitely the perfect one, _he thought.

"Your father, Draco, how was he?" She asked, breaking his reverie.

He tried to think of a proper way to state his father's condition, but only these words came from his mouth:

"He never walked again."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just realized that I will be very challenging to write a Dramione from another's POV, so I hope you'll bear with me... **

**Again, thank you for the lovely reviews, favs, and follows! They make my day!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, save from the plot, Plompy, and the handy spell that Rose used to save our Draco ^^**

**OoOoO**

_Scorpius my boy, _

_I raised you and I know you inside and out. Now, I am under the impression that you are trying to set me up again—and with your Muggle Studies professor this time. The woman just owled me to inquire about my condition, saying you told her everything yesterday when you had an after-class chat. _

_I appreciate the thought son, however, I know your professor enough to say that though she is characteristically good-natured, she will never take your father. I have done a lot of awful things to her when I was your age, and as you know, I was responsible for what has become of her husband._

_I plead that you stop this game of yours. Do not disgrace your father like this again. _

_Hoping to see you this weekend, _

_Draco_

OoOoO

"I suggest you sit still Mr. Malfoy, this might hurt a bit." Madam Lovegood told him, wand aimed at his broken nose. He did as was told, not wanting to stay a minute longer in the Infirmary. It wasn't a great day to begin with.

First there was his father's letter. He was at the Great Hall, busy with his breakfast, when the owl arrived. He could not quite understand how letting the professor know his condition equates to disgracing his father, but the idea that she was the one who initiated the contact appeased him. It meant that his plan was working.

"Episkey!"

"Ow!" He cried as he felt his nasal bones crack back into place. _Weaseley's gonna pay for this_, he silently declared.

"That boy Hugo is so much like his father," said Madam Lovegood in her dreamy voice. "I wonder what you did to deserve this from him, but knowing your father, it must have been something petty."

"Didn't do anything, the Weasely just happen to think with his fist. Can I go now?"

"Yes, and do take a copy of The Quibbler's latest issue," she said pointing to the untouched pile of Quibbler issues on the desk by the entrance. "It's for free you know."

He nodded and dismissed himself, taking a copy of the reading out of courtesy. The woman did fix his nose anyway.

As he went out, he found the girl Weasely standing at the corridor, facing the infirmary entrance with arms crossed. He approached her, somehow knowing her reason for being there.

"Albus told me what Hugo did to you," she spoke before he got the chance to utter the first word.

"You need to re-evaluate your baby sitting skills Weasely, your little brother seems to forget that he's human, not a troll."

"He heard about what really happened during the accident," she said with a straight face, completely ignoring his remark, which he thought was rather brilliant. Trust the girl to always ruin his fun.

"How?" He asked.

"Extendable ears."

"So _Weasely_ of him. And I gather you listened too?"

"No, Hugo told me and I confirmed it with my mother."

"I see, so you're here to what, slap me? If your brother used that extra ear properly, he should have heard that your father was not the only victim in that accident." He did not bother to hide the resentment in his voice.

She sighed, suddenly interested in her shoes. "I know Scorpius, that's why I came here. To apologize for what Hugo did. It's just that he loves our father very much, and he hasn't completely recovered from what happened."

When he did not respond, she slowly lifted her eyes to him and continued. "If you are mad, which I'm sure you are, please just vent it on me. My brother, he needs more time…"

"You're crazy if you think I'll hit a girl." He said, softening up a bit.

"I can make a couple of essays for you, if you like. Any class. You know I'm good with all of them." She offered with a shy smile.

Before he was able to accept, a loud pop from his left startled the both of them.

"Plompy?" He said as he recognized the house elf. "What are you doing here?"

"Master Scorpius! Master Scorpius! Plompy is sorry to be coming at Hogwarts School sir!"

"Shhh! Lower your voice Plompy," he whispered. "Now calm down and tell me why you're here."

"Master Scorpius! Your father Master Draco!" Tears began to flow from Plompy's huge round eyes. He lifted the rag he was wearing to wipe his tears and blow his wrinkled pointed nose.

"Plompy, please, I order you to calm down and properly tell me what happened to my father." Scorpius was starting to panic though still trying to hide it. The fact that their house elf left the Manor and came all the way to Hogwarts means that his father must be in great danger.

Plompy blew his nose again before trying to calmly deliver his message. "Master Draco was trying to walk, Master Scorpius. He ordered me to not help him sir, so Plomply didn't!" He gave out a hysterical cry and Rose moved to pat his back for comfort.

"Plompy…" she gently regarded the elf. "It's okay… you have to calm down, so Master Scorpius can know what happened to his dad… can you do that for him?"

He vigorously nodded and spoke. "Forgive Plompy Master Scorpius, Plompy is just terrified sir! Master Draco was trying to stand and he fell! There was so much blood, Plompy can't look!" The house elf covered his eyes and heavily shook his head.

"Plompy, you must take me to the Manor right now," Scorpius ordered.

"Yes, that I will do Master Scorpius! Plompy came to Hogwarts to get you!"

"Wait, take me with you," Rose Weasely said before Scorpius could reach Plompy's hand. "I've read a fair few useful spells to aid blood loss. I can help you."

Scorpius did not take long to consider. "Take his other arm," he told her before taking hold of Plompy's hand.

With a pop and a nauseating sensation in his stomach, the three of them landed on his father's bedroom. The sight that greeted them was horrible. There was his unconscious father, lying face down on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Master Draco's legs won't stop bleeding! Please, Miss, do something!"

Scorpius remained rooted in his spot while Rose immediately went to his father. Seeing his father in this state for the second time somehow made him lose his ability to think properly.

"Plompy, I need you to help me turn Master Draco around," Weasely ordered the house elf.

"Certainly Miss!"

Plompy followed and together, they turned his father so that his back was now on the floor. The man was already ghostly pale, and it scared him. He watched as the girl touched his father's neck to feel for a pulse.

"He's still breathing," she confirmed after a while. "The only thing I can do is try to replenish the lost blood,"

"I understand," he replied, shaking. "Do what you can… please."

She gave him a nod and took out her wand from her school robes. Slowly, she breathed and closed her eyes to concentrate.

"Plompy, hold his head for me please."

The house elf quickly obeyed and Rose moved closer to his father's legs. The flow of blood hasn't stopped.

"Cruor Repleo," he heard her mutter, wand aimed first at the pool of blood. She lifted her arm after a while and slowly pointed her wand to his father's legs. The red pool seemed to follow the direction of her wand, until they were absorbed back to his father's immobile legs.

When every red droplet has been absorbed, he found his voice. "Will he be alright?"

"His body is still to recover from shock, he might be unconscious for the rest of the day, but he'll be fine… I guess." She answered him.

"Plompy, do you know the reason why my father suddenly wanted to _walk_?"

"Plompy is sorry, Plompy doesn't know, Master Scorpius." The house elf replied, about to cry again. He took the nearest thing he could find and started to hit his head with it. It was a crumpled parchment.

"Stop hitting your self, I was just asking." He said and snatched the ball of parchment from the elf's grasp.

When he uncrumpled the parchment, these were the words that greeted him:

_Dear Draco, _

_This afternoon, your son approached me after our Muggle Studies class, and told me about what happened about a year ago, when my husband died... I was honestly grieved me to find out about your condition… especially now that I realized that everything was my fault. _

_The day of the accident was the same day that I told Ron everything… that the reason why I have not loved him completely was because of you. He was very angry… I never knew that I'll never see him again after that confession…_

_Ron was really after you that day, Draco. I just realized this today, as Scorpius was telling his story. _

_I am really sorry… If only I have kept quiet. If only I was strong enough to just lie to him and endure, then this would not have happened to the two of you. _

Just then his vision blurred and his body began to shake. He did not waste more time reading the rest of the letter. His eyes searched the bottom of the page, and there it was, the confirmation that he needs:

_Still,_

_Hermione _


End file.
